Garo
Garo is a Makai Armor that specializes in long sword combat. Whoever wields the armor shall take the title as Golden Knight or Golden Knight Garo (黄金騎士・牙狼（ガロ） Ōgon Kishi Garo, lit. "Fanged Wolf") The armor belonged to the Saejima bloodline for a time, belonging to Taiga Saezima, later inherited by Kouga Saezima, then it was inherited by Raiga Saezima, eventually Ryūga Dōgai won the right to wear it. Description & Characteristics The Garo armor was created by blacksmiths of the Makai Order many generations ago. Like all Makai Armors, they are completely composed of soul metal and designed after a wolf. Beyond the wolf motif, the armor is designed to be more gallant and noble in appearance. Adorned in golden plating, the armor radiates a bright golden hue and occasionally blast fire to create a powerful psychological effect upon its opponents. Amongst all armors, the Garo armor set and equipment is the most deceptive in form. When the knight summons the armor, he must use the Garo Sword to summon it. Through a form of focused summoning, the knight points the sword upwards and spinning it in a circular pattern that creates a dimensional rift that opens to suit up. For that brief moment, the armor appears malleable and wraps itself around the knight with a temporary glow. While the transformation process takes under ten seconds, a skilled opponent can use that chance to prevent the knight from donning his armor and/or even rob the knight of his armor if they are capable enough; it would render the knight limited in combat strength. Although the armor is strong, its power is also relative to the strength of its user. Because the armor is composed of soul metal, the knight's mental/emotional discipline will reflect on the strength of Garo as well. Under unique conditions, the armor is capable of changing its form. When exposed and/or influenced by powerful spiritual energies, the Garo armor is capable of temporarily taking more powerful alternate forms. Unfortunately, the power-up changes have never been permanent. After expending its energies, the armor reverts to its normal form. No knight have yet to develop nor shown enough power to enhance Garo without external assistance. The one who takes the title of Garo is regarded to be the strongest knight. While this is not a formal ranking in itself and no preferential treatment is given to the said knight, as seen in Makai Flash Knight, where Garo had to prove himself over the years before getting promoted to be a Senatorial Knight, the title nonetheless commands respect and even awe among the Knights, so much so that the symbol of Garo itself is instantly recognized by any knight. Weapons & Equipment *Garo Sword : In normal conditions, the Sword of Garo appears to be a plain light short sword akin to Chinese Tai Chi sword. However, the scabbard is more decadent in western design. Appearing as a red wooden scabbard, it carries the golden triangular symbol of Garo; the scabbard itself is stronger than normal wood as it is capable of withstanding sword strikes without a scratch. When the knight uses the sword to summon Garo, the sword transforms into a western style long sword (akin to medieval knights). The mystical/magical properties of the sword makes it more powerful than regular swords. The blade doesn't dull (or as easily) compared to regular swords. As the weapon is made of soul metal, relative to the knight's skills, he can manipulate the weight of the weapon to increase or decrease it to in different situations to increase or minimize damage. Variants - Tsubasabito Garo= During a fight with Messiah one of Kaoru's painting came to life giving Kouga wings. - Master Garo= During Garo's final fight against Kiba, Kouga could not summon his armor due to a magic seal placed by Kiba with Zaruba having his owner throw him into the dimensional rip to bring his armor. After a long exaggerated battle with Kiba, Kouga tried to summon Garo again and this time Kouga's armor was brought out by cherub versions of Zaruba to help him gear up, signifying that this was a different more powerful summon of the armor. The armor was slightly different this time, and included a cape unlike previous transformations. This upgrade came with a price paid by Zaruba who rusted away after Kouga defeats Kiba. This variant would later resurface during GARO: The Makai Flower worn by Taiga's spirit. - Phosphorus Garo= While fighting Legules, Garo uses the Phosphorus Arrow assume the new form to negate the Horror's influence. - Dragon Formation Garo= A form Garo assumed when Rekka used her flute to summon all the Makai Warrior spirits who had fallen to Karma to give Kouga's armor the power to defeat Karma. - Lost Shine Garo= This a weakened form of the Garo armor after it lost its radiance prior to being used Ryuga. However, it was only after Ryuga killed all the Mado Horrors created from the Mado Horror Plants germinated by his mother that the Garo armor regained its radiance prior to the final battle with Zedom. }} History Pics Gallery Notes & Trivia The Garo armor is typically passed on from father to son or master to disciple. The only difference is the eye color of the armor changes as it is passed on. *Taiga had red eyes as his stint as Garo. *Kouga had green eyes as his stint as Garo. *Ryuga had orange eyes as his stint as Garo. *Raiga had blue eyes as his stint as Garo. Articles & References External Links